layersoffearfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Items
There are 4 special items that can be obtained over the course of Layers of Fear 2. At first, the sound they make is strange and unnatural. Only with the aide of the conch shell can they be heard properly. There is a piece of paper which mentions the supernatural, found in Act 2. To get the conch shell, there are instructions on this page that must be followed. Using the telescope in the Actor's room, hover it over the seascape for 42 seconds. The conch will appear in the ocean, able to be picked up when focused on. Item # 1 The first object is a tree, decorated with eyeballs. It is located near the end of Act 4 (New Game+ only). In the room where James repeats "She lied to me", there is a peephole in the statue he is sitting against. If looked inside, the player will be transported into the room which is filled with clutter and a giant rat statue. Looking up, the Rat Queen's portrait from the first game is sitting on some chairs. There are three small rat lights in this section. When they are pointed towards the big rat statue, the item will appear in its place. When translated by the conch shell, the Rat Queen says the following: "The little rat thought he had won. His fate, he thought, he’d outrun. Not so hasty, little one. The journey has just begun. After all is said and done, you and I will have our fun." Item #2 The second object is a tree, covered in a green vine. It is located in Act 4, after the key scene. In a messy dining room scene, there is a locked chest. Near it is an alcove that has three large playing cards. That will reveal the code required to open the chest and get the item. When using the conch to properly listen to it, an unknown man will say the following: "Who do they think they are? Don’t they understand? Don’t they know who I am? My lady…she has chosen me. I am her betrothed. Even now I see her. Her gentle features, as if painted by the finest brush. Fangs aglisten, a seductive smile on her lipless face. My lady, though no artist could capture your true beauty…it is what I have in your absence. She’s been quiet for some time. She’s testing me…but I will keep my vow. We will be together again. Tails twisting, teeth tearing. Piercing my skin. Gnawing on my insides. The pain…it tells me…I’m the one." Item #3 The third object is a wooden box, with a bottle suspended by wire inside of it. It is located in Act 2 (New Game+ only). After a brief encounter with the Formless Man, there is a projector puzzle to create a door in order to progress. Pass by this room. Continue down the hall, and enter a door on the right. Flip the switch, and run down the passage before the timer runs out. The end of the passageway will have the item. Translated by the conch shell, an unknown man says the following: "He is one. He is all. He watches. From afar. Never showing. Ever present. His voice washes over me. A blessed calm. It’s all pointless. It’s all futile. In the end, he is all that is. He was there before. He will be after. Watching. Sharing his wisdom. With anyone who will listen. Or no one at all. In doubt, he is certainty. In chaos, he is order. In all things, balance. A fearful symmetry." Item #4 The fourth and final object is a steel box, with a mysterious symbol on a flattened corner, and a globe suspended in the center. It is located in Act 3. After leaving the house, there is a way to progress into a tunnel by crouching. Instead of going in the tunnel, walk forward through a gate, and look to the right. There is a puzzle in a tree. All the circles must be cleared from the slots to show only flames behind. When all of them are removed, the item will appear nearby on a bench. Once decoded with the conch, a unknown man says the following: "He twists and turns, caught in a trap of himself. A maze of machinery. The cruelest of inventions. The engine of the soul. He opens door after door. Looking for answers. For meaning. He should tread carefully. Some doors, once opened, are not easily shut." Video All the voicelines from the mysterious items. Category:Key items Category:Key item Category:Layers of Fear 2